Various devices in the nature of simple tools and somewhat more complex fixtures and appliances have been conceived for assisting the user in dispensing a quantum of toothpaste on demand from the usual container in which the toothpaste is sold. Some toothpaste is sold in relatively thin-walled collapsible flexible tubes having a crimped-closed, thermally welded-closed, adhered-closed or similarly rather permanently closed far end opposite a shouldered end provided with a tubular neck adapted to receive some type of closure cap, most often a simple screw cap. The present invention relates to ways and means for dispensing toothpaste from such a type of toothpaste tube.
Containers of compressed gas and/or vaporize-upon-depressurization liquid are well known. Some are designed to be recharged through an inlet valve and emptied in spurts over a substantial period of time. Others are sold in a charged condition and meant to be discarded and replaced when the internal pressure falls to so little in excess of one atmosphere that no effective, useful work can be done by further controlled releasing of the gas. The present invention could make use of either type, but the disposable type of compressed gas supply presently is preferred. For instance, photography supply stores carry valved cans of pressurized air used by photographers for blast-cleaning dust and lint from photographic lenses and equipment. Cans of pressurized fluorocarbon fluid are used by refrigerator repairers for repressurizing the refrigerant lines of refrigerators, air conditioners and the like. Similar or identical cans are used by boaters and sports fans for powering horns used for signalling and for expressing enthusiasm. Other pressurized gases and liquids are used in a like manner in either otherwise empty cans, or ones containing a fluent product meant to be dispensed with or by means of releasing pressure by opening a valve on the container. A further example is the well-known carbon dioxide fire extinguisher. Devices according to the present invention may incorporate and make use of such widely commercially available sources of pressurized gas.
Some liquid household cleaning solutions such as liquid dishwashing soap or synthetic detergent are conventionally bottled in flexible plastic squeeze bottles having captive caps which if pushed toward the bottle close and remain sealed, but which if pulled up by a controlled amount open the bottle so that some product may be poured or squeezed out. Hair care products, premixed cake decorating frostings and many other products are packaged in a similar manner. In practicing the present invention one may make use of a similar push-to-close/pull-to-open captive closure-type valve.
Various types, lengths and gauges of elongated flexible string-like or tape-like elements are conventionally sold in coiled form, whether non-waxed, waxed, and whether flavored or non-flavored, for use as floss for mechanically dislodging food particles and accumulated debris from between teeth. Conventionally, the user withdraws a selected length of filament from the spool, cuts it free from the spool, cleans between his or her teeth and then discards the used piece. Often the package in which the spool is vended incorporates an appropriately protected sharp edge against which the filament being withdrawn may be drawn to sever the piece of selected length from the spool. The device of the present invention may include a built-in dispenser for such a spool of dental floss.